Just My Lux
by Arabella Song
Summary: This story is based on two of the characters from my other story, Switched Roles; it's the prequel. It can be read on its own, it doesn't really matter. How Sam met Lux


**So no one really said whether they wanted this or not, but I figured I could write it, so this is the story of Sam and Lux, which could be read on its own, or as a prologue to 'Switched Roles'. Here goes!**

**I do not own Doctor Who. The character Amelia was created by someone else that I know. If you look at my other stories, you'll note that I don't own Harry Potter either. So... I own nothing **

I sat alone in my small little room on the secret base of the Silence. I had been taken as a young 5 year old girl, and had grown up here. I was 12 now, and Madame Kovarian was the closest thing I'd probably ever have to a mother, no matter how brutal she was to me. She'd gone as far as to insist I take her name. I sat on my bed reading a book, when suddenly two members of the Silence came for me. I was accustomed to this, and so I closed my book and stood up, reading to be taken to my 'mother'. They grabbed my arms behind my back, and locked me up, something they haven't done since I was six and had gone through a disobedient stage. I'd soon learned that this was not a safe thing to do. I wondered why there was suddenly such a high level of security.

I was brought into the general meeting room and thrown to the ground at the feet of Madame Kovarian. She signaled for them to leave, and they did so. She remained silent for a little while, seemingly collecting her thoughts. Then she turned to me and gave a twisted grin.

"My dear, something interesting has shown up in your biological scans. You may be of use to me after all" Coming from her, this was a compliment. Was this the reason I had to be restrained?

"We've finally discovered the reason we wanted you in the first place. Your demon side is showing, my dear" At this, my heart leapt. When I was 5, I had been taken from my family, according to Kovarian, my mother was a demoness, and my father was a minor god. This had seemed farfetched to me always, like some fairy tale for me to think I was special. Though no one here ever exactly tried to make you happy. But here it was, the proof she had been telling the truth from the start!

"I'm afraid; however, this means more precautions will be in order. Can't have you escaping when you've just become useful, can we?" I knew well enough not to attempt to respond. When she spoke like this, it was never addressed towards me. I was unimportant, simply a weapon at her disposal that was ignored until needed. She snapped her fingers, and the two guards reentered the room. Once again, I was grabbed by the arms and dragged, not to my room, but to a cell in the dungeons. Was my family background really so important? I tried to see if they'd allow me to retrieve my book, but they merely made a sound I suspected was laughter, undid my bonds, and walked away.

I looked down at my hands, trying to understand what could possibly be so important as to force me down here, when I got angry, so very upset that I just wanted to hurt them. I was a good girl; I worked hard to make sure that I was. When I looked down again, bright red sparks appeared, shooting from my fingertips. I was shocked at first before realizing that this was why I was down here. They were afraid of me. That meant I had power over them. I relaxed, and waited for my dinner to arrive.

**JML~JML~JML~JML**

The guards arrived, and opened a slot in my cell door barely large enough to allow the tray through. As he handed me the tray, there was a large explosion in the background. One of the guards took off, as the other waited for a moment to watch over me. I ate quickly, and handed back the tray, feigning innocence, before shooting the red sparks at him, desperate to know what they did. He collapsed in agony outside of my cell door. Oops. This might mess a few things up for me. As a tried to figure out a way out of this, a brown haired boy around the same age as me ran into the dungeon, looking around frantically. He spotted me, and froze. He began walking towards my cage in a somewhat trace-like state. I looked down to find my hands glowing with jet black sparks. So these must have something to do with controlling people. Interesting. He had gotten the keys from the guard on the floor by now, and had unlocked my door. I ran out, and threw a hug around him, and the black sparks stopped. He started to panic, seeming very confused before just sort of giving in. He hugged me back quickly before pulling away.

"Hello, I'm Sam. I don't suppose you've seen my sister anywhere around here? Tall, dark brown hair, probably tortured a lot. Her name's Amelia" He asked, resuming his visual search of the room.

"The name sounds familiar. But if she's important, then she's probably in the heart of this place, and you probably won't like where she is." I said, pitying him somewhat

"I just need to find her! She's my older sister!" he shouted out, starting to get angry with me.

"Alright," I said, sighing. "She's in Madame Kovarian's bedroom, most likely" I saw his face drop, and hated seeing him so sad. "But I can get you there. I know this place backwards and forwards. It's not hard to do when you've been her for 7 years" I muttered the last bit under my breath, but he still heard it. I could see the shock in his eyes. But he chose to let it be, which I was very grateful for.

"Thank you" he said quietly "Now let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out, running. It seemed a bit silly when I was the one who knew the way, but it was sweet all the same. We kept running that way for a while, and I occasionally would instruct him, "take a left", "keep going forward", "almost there". We finally stopped at a door, marked with a golden number nine.

"This is it" I said solemnly, certain that I could not make it out alive after all of that. I pulled he door open and saw a young woman bound and gagged on the bed, crying as Kovarian ran a knife along her spine. I pitied her, but recognized her as the girl Sam was looking for, Amelia, I think her name was. I was frozen in the doorway, but Madame Kovarian had caught sight of me. She snapped her fingers, and the doors slammed shut. I heard Sam outside the door scream out. He'd been captured. It was all down to me now.

"Well, what do we have here? Playing the hero now dear?" Kovarian asked me, temporarily abandoning Amelia. She stood up, and began to walk towards me. I knew what I had to do. I summoned all the anger that was inside of me, built up over the years, and felt a now familiar heat coming to my fingertips. I shot the red sparks at her, and she collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony. I ran over to Amelia and untied her

"Are you alright?" I asked her in concern. She gave a little nod, silent tears falling down her face. "Can you stand?" I asked next. She nodded and attempted it, but then collapsed. I caught her, but knew I couldn't carry her out. "Stay right here" I said, laying her back on the bed. I stopped as I passed Kovarian and shoved my shoe into her face, hearing a satisfying crack letting me know her nose had broken. I thought I heard a small laugh come from Amelia. I turned to her. "Your brother's here, I'm going to go save him. But you cannot tell him about my powers. I cannot explain why. I'm sorry" With this, I ran out of the room. I didn't want him knowing, because the truth was... I wanted him to save me. It was the only thing I was still sure of. He could know that I could stand up for myself, but not to that extent... I came out of the room, putting on a sad expression. Sam began to cry, and it crushed my heart. One of Sam's guards came up to me instead, leaving him with only one. I looked resigned, and bowed my head. When it tried to grasp my arms behind me, I stomped down hard on its foot, making it jump back, before falling to the ground thanks to a swift kick in the face from my foot. Sam still remained there shocked, and the other guard left him to go after me. I whipped around, slapping this one, before proceeding to shove my elbow into it's ribs, knocking it too to the ground.

"Sam, I've got Amelia, but she's hurt. Can you carry her?" his face lit up, and I couldn't help but laugh at the child like glee that so contrasted my own grim demeanor. He nodded and ran into the room, coming out moments later with her in his arms. He looked only mildly concerned with her back injury, whereas I thought she would need to get to a doctor. Oh, and how right I was.

**JML~JML~JML~JML**

"You saved her!" I heard coming from a tall, curly haired woman who was currently enveloping Sam in a huge hug. I saw that Amelia was now safely in the arms of a dark haired man I assumed was her husband. No one seemed to notice me as I stood there, looking around the giant room. Finally, after the tale had been recounted, someone seemed to notice that I was the mysterious girl who had helped to save the two children. The curly haired woman, who was introduced as River gave me a hug. She was Sam and Amelia's mother. The dark haired man was Amelia's husband, Drake. And the odd man with his arm around River was introduced as the Doctor.

"I'll just leave you five to your reunion..." I said, starting to leave but unsure as to where I could possibly go. The one place I'd lived all my life, I was clearly not welcome at anymore. But luckily, Sam stopped me before I reached the door.

"No. Stay. Please" he said to me, practically pleading with me.

"On one condition" I said with a sly grin. He immediately began to nod rapidly. I loved when he was like that. "I haven't even said what I want yet!" I said, laughing. "Promise me that you'll keep smiling. I hate seeing you so sad" I said. He resumed his nodding, grabbing e, and spinning me around.

"Yes! Mum, she can stay, right?" he asked. River raised an eyebrow before laughing

"I can't exactly say 'no' now can I?" She said smiling. "But I wouldn't have objected anyhow. Considering what Kovarian does, I could never turn her down" she said a bit sadly. I assumed that she must have had an experience with Kovarian, for which I pitied her. I grinned, however, and was led to a room four hallways down to the right by Sam. I could tell I'd get lost often, so I turned to him. "I'll get lost easily in this place. Come find me tomorrow?" I asked him seemingly innocently. He agreed emphatically, and I felt loved for probably the first time in my life.

**JML~JML~JML~JML**

June 17, 1872, the top of Big Ben. Sam and I were there, surrounded by a few family members, including Amelia, River, the Doctor, and Sam's little sister, Megan. She was the annoying one, and I was beginning to think she'd never grow out of it. Sam wore a tux, and I wear a long white dress with bell sleeves. I had a blue necklace River had given me that she said the Doctor had given to her for their wedding. She said she'd pass it to me so long as I gave it to my daughter or daughter in law in the future. The dress was brand new, made special for me. My ring had been passed down in Sam's family too, and I had borrowed my grandmother-to-be, Amy's wedding veil.

"Do you, Samuel Ethan Song take Lux Elizabeth Kovarian to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you, Lux Elizabeth Kovarian take Samuel Ethan Song to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do" Two words, the best two words I've ever spoken in my life


End file.
